O Bilhete
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.
1. Capítulo 1

**O Bilhete**

******Título: **The Note/O Bilhete******  
Autora: **Lady Gwynedd******  
Tradutora:** LeiliPattz******  
Beta: **Milena Mendes******  
Shipper:** Bella/Edward******  
Gênero:** Romance, Humor******  
Censura: **T  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

E.

"Caramba! Estou atrasada."

Ela derrapou em uma parada em frente de seu armário e rapidamente colocou a combinação. Puxando a porta aberta, ela foi para pegar seu caderno de biologia quando percebeu algo cair no chão.

"Isso é um bilhete?"

Com o coração batendo forte, ela se curvou para pegá-lo, assim que o segundo sinal tocou.

_"Droga! Atrasada de novo. Banner vai me dar uma detenção, com certeza, para não mencionar o que Charlie vai dizer."_

Ela olhou para o bilhete sentindo-se dividida entre se preocupar com a punição inevitável do Sr. Banner e a emoção inesperada do pedaço de papel de caderno dobrado que lhe deram. Ela nunca tinha recebido um bilhete em seu armário antes.

Desde que ela já estava atrasada, ela decidiu que poderia muito bem fazer a detenção a pena. Ela rapidamente arrastou pelo corredor e abaixou-se para o banheiro feminino. Não era seu lugar favorito. O cheiro persistente de fumaça de cigarro velho combinado com desinfetante industrial e odores fétidos era ligeiramente repugnante, mas não havia nenhum outro lugar que ela poderia ir onde não queria ser interrompida.

Trancando a porta do box atrás dela, ela voltou sua atenção para o bilhete. Virando, ela viu seu nome escrito em todo o lado do papel. Ela não reconheceu a caligrafia, mas as pessoas usavam a xilografia para permanecer anônimo, não é? Alguém estava tentando ser misterioso?

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela cuidadosamente desdobrou a nota. Tinha sido bem dobrada com alguns cantos em triângulo. Alisou o papel, ela leu o conteúdo na mesma letra que o seu nome tinha sido escrito do lado.

_Querida Bella,_

_Eu estava esperando que talvez a gente pudesse sair. Encontre-me depois da escola hoje nas arquibancadas do estádio, se estiver tudo bem._

_E._

Bella piscou para o bilhete.

"Quem diabos é _E_?"

* * *

**Essa pequena fic tem 10 capítulos e todos são pequenos, é muito fofo e tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar. Ela já está toda traduzida, então vou postar de 2 em 2 dias se vocês quiserem. É uma fic para fugir um pouco do muito drama que temos, para nos divertir ;)**

**Beijos e comentem please  
**

**xx  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**O Bilhete  
**  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sra. Cope

Bella redobrou a nota e enfiou no bolso da calça jeans.

Então, o misterioso E queria encontrar com ela depois da escola? Mas quem é E? Não havia como ela descobrir se não fosse ao estádio aquele dia.

Ela estava a meio caminho para a aula do Sr. Banner, quando teve uma realização horrível.

Se ela recebesse uma detenção, e sabia que iria, como ela poderia se encontrar com alguém depois da escola, ninguém menos que esse E? A Sala de Detenção estava localizada logo após o refeitório da escola. Se ela ignorasse, a detenção se transformaria em algo pior—uma indicação para o Escritório do Diretor completa com uma conferência de pais lançado em boa medida. Ela podia apenas imaginar o quão chateado e decepcionado Charlie ficaria por ser chamado na escola para algo como isso. Ela estaria de castigo até a faculdade.

O que ela poderia fazer?

Ela se virou e caminhou para o escritório da frente. Talvez ela pudesse falar com a doce Sra. Cope para dar-lhe uma passagem para a classe.

"Bom dia, Isabella. Você está atrasada de novo?" Sim, isso acontecia muito. Charlie costumava dizer que ela chegaria tarde para seu próprio funeral.

"Eu sei que deveria estar na sala do Sr. Banner no primeiro período, Sra. Cope, mas eu estou vindo do banheiro, não de casa."

"Bem, querida, você não precisa de vir para o escritório. Basta ir para a aula e Sr. Banner vai te deixar entrar."

Bella baixou a voz para um sussurro e olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém podia ouvi-la. "Mas eu tive uma surpresa de emergência. Eu não quero ter que explicar para o Sr. Banner."

Bella era um péssima mentirosa. Se ela tentasse uma mentira deslavada, ela iria corar, gaguejar, e se contorcer. Ela sabia que, enquanto a nota era uma emergência, para ela, a Sra. Cope iria vê-lo de forma diferente. No entanto, um início inesperado de seu período foi a certeza de conseguir o seu passe livre.

"Ohhhh, eu entendi." Sra. Cope assentiu. Sua expressão mudou para um cético de preocupação maternal. "Você precisa de algum suprimento?"

Ah, não. Mesmo que ela tivesse começado o seu período, os absorventes da escola eram grossos como listas telefônicas e eram como estar sentado em um rolo de papel higiênico. "Não, obrigada, Sra. Cope. Eu estou bem. Eu só preciso de uma passe para a aula, por favor?"

"Claro, querida." Sra. Cope rapidamente escreveu o bilhete e entregou a Bella. "Eu espero que você se sinta melhor."

"Obrigada." Bella sorriso era sinceramente. Ela pegou a nota e ignorou a pequena culpa que sentia sobre enganar essa senhora. Ela assaria alguns brownies à noite para a Sra. Cope na esperança de que iria aliviar sua consciência.

Ela entregou o passe para o Sr. Banner com aparência cansada, que explicou que eles estavam no meio de um laboratório e dirigiu-a à sua bancada.

Quando ela deslizou sobre seu banquinho, seu companheiro sorriu e ergueu o queixo na linguagem universal com claro sinal de que queria dizer, "Hey."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça de volta para ele e disse: "Eai, Cullen."

* * *

**Essa Bella é muito fofa, morro com as trapalhadas dela. E o _Cullen_ apareceu hihi' **

**Eu ia postar só amanhã, mas vocês são lindas e merecem o capítulo hoje *-*  
**

**Os capítulos são pequenos assim mesmo, tem alguns um pouco maiores, mas a fic é rápida e amor demais x)  
**

**Beijos e comentem please  
**

**xx  
**


	3. Capítulo 3

**O Bilhete  
**  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cullen

Cullen empurrou o microscópio para Bella e disse: "Nós estamos identificando os estágios da mitose,"

"Estamos?" Ela olhou duvidosa.

"Você não leu ontem à noite? Essa era a preparação para o laboratório."

"Eu li. Eu li. Eu entendi? Essa é outra questão."

"Eu vou ajudá-la, Parceira. É realmente muito óbvio."

"Tenho certeza de que é para você, Sr. Eu-Vou-Ser-Um-Doutor."

O relacionamento de Bella e Cullen era difícil de descrever. Era um cruzamento entre uma brincadeira, competitiva, irmão/irmã/outra coisa do tipo. Ele foi o primeiro amigo que ela fez quando se mudou para Forks de Phoenix no ano passado.

Claro, ele era lindo. E, é claro Bella estava intimidada por sua aparência em primeiro lugar. Ela sabia desde o começo ele estava totalmente fora de sua alcanse ao ponto de nem sequer considerar isso—ou ele—_assim_ em tudo. No Arizona, ela havia sido uma das 'pequenas pessoas'—uma das crianças que pairavam nas bordas, não gostavam nem desgostavam, mas a maioria não a percebia—então ela _foi _notada no seu primeiro dia em Forks High por esse cara quente, ela não sabia o que fazer por cerca de dez segundos. Então, decidiu ser ela mesma e percebeu que o que ele estava realmente observando era sua total incapacidade de jogar vôlei, podendo causar perigo mortal para si mesma e aos outros ao invés de seu magnetismo animal inexistente. Mas pelo menos ele era bom nisso, porque quando ela inevitavelmente tropeçou em nada, além dos próprios pés, ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la e perguntou: "Você está bem Parceira?"

E assim, o apelido nasceu.

Eles pareciam estar em muitas das mesmas aulas, mas que provavelmente era um fator de eles serem do mesmo ano mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando o novo ano escolar começou, ela estava feliz ao descobrir que ele era seu parceiro de laboratório em Biologia. Nesse tempo ela estava bastante acostumada à sua gostosura e trabalhar com ele era ótimo. Ele era engraçado e inteligente—uma combinação mortal em sua opinião—e ele realmente parecia saber tanto quanto o Sr. Banner sobre o assunto, algo que o professor parecia desconfiadamente se ressentir. Ela imaginava que o sabe-tudo do Cullen veio de seu pai ser o chefe de medicina na sala de emergência no pequenino de Hospital Forks. Na verdade, ela sabia que ele se voluntariava muito quando não estava na escola. Ele era útil para se ter por perto na aula de biologia, da mesma forma.

Eles logo terminaram seu laboratório e isso deu a Bella alguns minutos para sentar na sala de aula e se perguntar sobre o bilhete.

Quem diabos era _E_? Olhou ao redor da sala de aula e ficou desanimada com o número de Es em potencial havia, dois ou três deles somente nessa sala. Ela deu a cada um olhar duro tentando descobrir se algum deles era o escritor misterioso do bilhete.

Havia Eric Yorkie, que realmente se assemelha a um cão. Ele era pequeno, ansioso, e superanimado e um pouco agitado para Bella. Ela imaginava que não iria demorar muito antes de estar tentada a lançar um jornal e mandá-lo ir pegar.

Suspirando, ela examinou a próxima fila de mesas do laboratório. Oh meu deus! Emmett McCarty era um E. Santo-não-mesmo-inferno-Batman! Ele não poderia ser seu escritor do bilhete. Ele e Rosalie Hale eram inseparáveis. Se por algum estranho alinhamento das estrelas (e talvez notório senso de humor de Emmett) fosse Emmett, que enviou a nota, ela ia perguntar a seu pai se poderia matriculá-la no programa de proteção a testemunhas. Essa era a única maneira de que ela pudesse escapar do simples fato de que Rosalie Hale iria bater a merda fora deles, esperar que eles se curem e, em seguida, fazê-lo novamente. Rosalie não era de aturar esse tipo de merda.

Tremeu no pensamento, ela olhou para a última fila. Ninguém ali tinha nome com E,... exceto... EXCETO por Emily Young.

Oh meu deus, não poderia ser Emily, não é? Não que ela tivesse alguma coisa contra meninas que gostavam de meninas, só que Bella gostava de rapazes. Além disso, ela tinha quase certeza de que Emily gostava de caras também. Quase. Uma menina teria escrito o bilhete?

Sorrateiramente, ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o papel dobrado. Verificando para ter certeza que o Banner estava outro lado da sala, ela discretamente abriu e estudou a escrita, mas não adiantava. A escrita não dava nenhuma dica sobre se ele foi escrito por um menino ou uma menina.

"O que você tem ai, Parceira?" a voz do Cullen cortou seu devaneio.

Ela amassou o bilhete mais debaixo da mesa. "Nada."

"Não, você tem alguma coisa ai. É um bilhete?"

"Não!" Bella tinha certeza que estava corando em doze tons de vermelho. Ela amassou o bilhete e tentou enfiá-lo na manga.

Cullen riu e puxou uma mecha de seu cabelo enquanto isso caía por suas costas. "Parceira? Você tem um admirador?"

* * *

**Será que Cullen é um E? E por que a Bella o ignorou totalmente nas suas opções? **

**Quer descobrir? Com 30 reviews eu posto amanhã xD  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**O Bilhete  
**  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Angela

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

Bella nunca foi tão feliz em ouvir a campainha no final da aula em sua vida. Ela amontoou seus livros juntos e disse, "Te vejo depois!" por cima do ombro enquanto ela saiu em disparada da sala. Ela não podia ter certeza, mas ela pensou ter ouvido Cullen rir enquanto ela correu. Idiota.

Sua próxima aula era de Inglês, mas o professor pediu que eles se encontrassem no laboratório de informática para fazer a pesquisa para um próximo projeto. Todo o caminho da sala de Biologia, Bella parecia dar atenção a cada pessoa que tinha um nome E, mesmo a mãe de Cullen, Esme, uma das conselheiras orientação da Forks High. Bella era inteligente o suficiente para eliminá-la imediatamente da lista de possibilidades. Finalmente chegando a biblioteca, Bella desabou na cadeira ao lado de seu melhor amiga de sempre, Angela Webber.

"Ei, Bella. Como você está?" Tanto quanto Bella estava preocupada, Angela era sem dúvida a pessoa mais doce na face da terra. Eles são amigas desde que eram pequenas e se encontraram no parquinho em um verão, quando Bella tinha viajado para Forks para visitar seu pai. Angela sempre foi gentil e solidária e Bella sabia que ela tinha sorte de ter uma amiga assim. Ela tinha certeza de que daria a Bella bons conselhos.

Suspirando, Bella disse: "Estou confusa. É assim que está estou."

"O que é confuso?" as sobrancelhas de Angela eram tão expressivos quanto o rosto inteiro da maioria das pessoas. Agora eles estavam dizendo: _"Estou ouvindo atentamente e com grande interesse."_

"Oh, Ang... Achei isso no meu armário esta manhã." Bella empurrou o bilhete para a sua amiga.

Angela cuidadosamente alisou as dobras do papel e leu a nota. "Uau, Bella! Você vai?"

"Eu acho que tenho que fazer."

"Então, o que é tão confuso sobre isso?"

"Eu não sei quem é _E_."

"Você _não _sabe?" As sobrancelhas Angela disse que achava que Bella estava sendo modesta.

"Não, eu realmente não sei."

"Mas não é óbvio?" Agora eles estavam dizendo que Bella era estúpida.

"Não, não é óbvio. Sabe quantas pessoas existem nesta escola cujo primeiro nome começa com E? Muitos! Veja, na minha aula de biologia há dois meninos _E _e uma menina _E._"

"Apenas três no total?"

"Sim. Eric Yorkie, Emmett McCarty, e Emily Young."

Olhos de Angela rolaram enquanto juntaram as sobrancelhas em sua condenação. "Bella você está esquecendo de Edward. Ele também está em sua aula de biologia."

"Edward?"

"Sim. Você sabe. Edward Cullen, seu parceiro de laboratório." A cabeça inteira de Ângela agora juntou-se à 'Bella realmente estúpida' onda enquanto balançou lentamente para trás e para frente.

"_Cullen!_" Bella estava surpresa. A bibliotecária e o Sr. Berty olharam para cima ao mesmo tempo a calando simultaneamente.

Reprimida, Bella baixou a voz e começou a rabiscar vigorosamente em seu caderno tentando parecer ocupada. Ela sussurrou: "De jeito nenhum é Cullen. Ele... ele... ele me trata como uma irmã irritante."

"Bella, ele sempre tem um sorriso em seu rosto quando você está por perto."

"Isso é porque ele pensa que eu sou uma imbecil e está geralmente rindo de mim."

"Não, ele não acha que você é uma imbecil. Na verdade, eu o ouvi dizer a Ben que você era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que ele conhecia. É óbvio para mim que ele gosta de você. Ele sempre gostou de você."

Foi a vez de Bella rolar os olhos. "Não dessa forma, Angela. Além disso, eu não o chamo de Edward. Eu o chamo de Cullen."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele me chama de Parceira. Nós não estamos em uma base do primeiro nome."

Angela bufou. "Você é tão boba, Bella."

"Assim, pois, se ele escreveu um bilhete para mim, ele assinaria _C _e não _E_."

"Não necessariamente, Bella. Talvez ele sente que é hora vocês dois passarem para a base do primeiro nome. Afinal, você não vai sair por aí chamando sua namorada de 'Parceira'."

"NAMORADA!" Bella não pode deixar de gritar.

Merda. Berty estava se levantando.

"Senhorita Swan, eu acho que você e Senhorita Webber precisam sentar em mesas separadas. Vocês deveriam estar trabalhando em sua pesquisa não discutindo as últimas fofocas da Forks High."

"Sim, senhor. Desculpe, senhor." Bella reuniu seus papéis e livros e se levantou para passar para outra mesa, dando as sobrancelhas de Ângela uma careta de desculpa.

Mas, apesar de Bella parecer ocupada quando se sentou sozinho na nova mesa, o seu cérebro estava girando. _"Cullen? Edward Cullen?"_ Seria ele? Seu coração estava batendo tão forte, ela tinha medo que ele iria se espatifar contra as suas costelas. Ela colocou a cabeça para baixo sobre a mesa da biblioteca e respirou fundo para afastar seu tontura repentina.

"_Não."_

Cullen era arrogante demais para considerá-la como alguém que ele gostaria de sair depois da escola. Ele era apenas um tipo durante a aula e quando ele a via sobre isso. Isso era apenas quem ele era.

"_Não."_

Ele não iria escrever-lhe um bilhete e colocá-lo em seu armário.

"_Não."_

Ele simplesmente não faria.

Pelo menos era o que seu cérebro estava dizendo. Seu corpo estava dizendo outra coisa. Seu coração estava batendo e ela tinha esse sentimento vertiginoso crescendo dentro do peito que a fez sentir como se pudesse voar._ "Cullen. Edward Cullen. Perfeito Edward Cullen."_

A realidade tinha um jeito de morder ela na sua bunda, no entanto. Nada incrível como isso iria acontecer com ela. Nada é surpreendente. Nada é maravilhoso.

"_De jeito nenhum."_

Ela se sentou e realmente pensou sobre isso, tentando falar debaixo desde as alturas onde suas emoções estavam crescendo atualmente. Honestamente, o fato era que ela não era o tipo do Cullen. Ele andava com líderes de torcida e saia com alunas universitárias. Bella era apenas o seu mascote, uma protegida, um nada. "_Não."_

Enquanto pensava sobre isso, ela figurativamente apertou para baixo seu coração acelerado e suas emoções vertiginosas.

Ela não era seu tipo.

"_Não."_

* * *

**É realmente o que muitas leitoras comentaram: Bella e a mania de se sentir inferior, não tão boa para o Edward. Mas ela quer isso, só de ver a reação dela, tem o bichinho do sentimento já comendo ela por dentro rsrs_  
_**

**E agora será que ela realmente vai considerar o Edward e falar com ele ou ela vai fugir disso?**

**Com mais 30 reviews posto amanhã, talvez até hoje mesmo e eu sei que vocês querem isso hein hein =P**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**O Bilhete  
**  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Ben

O terceiro período passou, deixando Bella tão confusa como sempre. Ela estava ainda convencido de que Edward Cullen não poderia ser seu _E_, mas ela não teve a oportunidade de pensar muito sobre isso. No terceiro período era cálculo e o Sr. Molina estava dando uma prova. Ela odiava derivados, mas ao mesmo tempo amava dominar as suas bundas.

Quarenta minutos depois, ela se sentiu bastante triunfante, ela virou seu papel. Ela tinha certeza que não errou nenhum. Agora, ela tinha a liberdade de pensar sobre outras coisas mais importantes, como o bilhete. Ela deu um olhar nos seus colegas de classe uma vez que voltou para o seu assento. Não havia ninguém aqui que poderia ser um candidato provável para ser o seu _E_. Na verdade, não havia Es nesta aula, a menos que você contasse o Sr. Molina si mesmo. Seu primeiro nome foi Emil, mas se ele era quem escrevia seus bilhetes, ela sabia que Charlie teria algo a dizer sobre isso—com sua espingarda.

Bella poderia imaginar Charlie confrontando Sr. Molina. Sem dúvida, se seu pai tivesse nascido um século antes, teria sido definitivamente um Marshall no velho oeste —cowboy da justiça era apenas uma coisa sua. E o Sr. Molina era uma espécie de rato. Ela podia apenas imaginar o pai dela balançando aberta as portas para o salão, seis armas em seus quadris e chamando por Emil que estava curvado sobre uma mesa de pôquer cheia de integrais. Ela riu da imagem que havia conjurado.

"Senhorita Swan, você achou o teste engraçado?"

Bella sentou-se em linha reta, chocada ao ser pega de surpresa. "Oh, não senhor."

"Por que você está rindo?"

"Uhm... só de pensando como os Spartans vão entregar ao Roughrider suas cabeças nesta sexta-feira."

Um brilho surgiu nos olhos do Sr. Molina e ele disse: "Você é malditamente tola!" e, em seguida, ele continuou até o final da aula falando sobre a estratégia da equipe de futebol Forks ia usar nesse fim de semana contra seus rivais do arco, o Roughriders de Port Angeles. Sr. Molina era um assistente técnico e ele vivia e respirava Spartan futebol. Todo aluno sabia que, se pudessem fazê-lo ir par ao time, ele se esquecia de tudo, inclusive porque Bella Swan estava rindo na sala de aula.

"Jesus Swan, da próxima vez espere até eu terminar o teste antes de fazer o Molina falar, ok?" Mike Newton estava resmungando enquanto caminhavam até o refeitório para o almoço.

"Cai na real, Mike, você não teria terminado de ler mesmo se tivesse todo o dia para fazer esse teste", disse Tyler Crowley enquanto deu uma cotovelada no lado de Mike.

Bella riu e entrou no refeitório barulhento para procurar Angela. Ela a viu na multidão com Ben Cheney em sua mesa de costume então ela foi se juntar a eles.

"Bem, Bella, você finalmente descobriu quem é _E_?" Angela tinha um brilho provocante nos olhos.

"Não. Eu não tenho ideia."

"Sim, você está completamente _Ignorante_." Angela deu de ombros sem se comprometer, mas as sobrancelhas diziam o equivalente a 'eu não posso acreditar que você é tão estúpida.'

"O que é um _E_?" Ben perguntou em torno de um pedaço de pizza—demonstrando claramente a falta de sofisticação de garotos na escola.

"Quem é um E no caso," Angela respondeu. "Bella recebeu um bilhete em seu armário com um _E _ assinado, dizendo que quer sair depois da escola."

"Oh, Edward." Ben disse que depois que ele engoliu.

Angela estendeu a mão como Vanna White divulgando a letra final de A Roda da Fortuna e deu a Bella um olhar sabido. "Veja. Até mesmo Ben sabe que é do Edward."

Bella olhou para Ben como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer a coisa mais aleatória de todas, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Cullen se aproximou e sentou-se. "Eai, gente?"

* * *

**Até o Ben! Haha adoro! Vamos lá eu quero postar o próximo amanhã, então se chegar a 135 reviews amanhã tem o capítulo 6 que acontece algo que pode mudar os pensamentos sobre quem é o "E"**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	6. Capítulo 6

**O Bilhete  
**  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Lauren e Jessica

"Então, Edward, o que _você_ vai fazer,depois da escola hoje?" Ben perguntou. Você quase podia ver um falso-auréola aparecer sobre sua cabeça.

"Não tenho certeza exatamente—apenas sair por ai, talvez." Cullen olhou para baixo e sorriu quando abriu a garrafa de água.

Bella, que estava sentada em frente de Ben, chutou sua canela sob a mesa.

"Owww!" Ben ofegou de dor e se dobrou.

Desesperada para distrair Cullen, Bella perguntou: "Você não está comendo?"

"Oh cara, eu já estou cheio. Eu comi em Ciência dos Alimentos. Fizemos espaguete." Ele se inclinou para trás e esfregou o estômago.

"Você apenas tomou a aula pela comida." Bella fungou.

"Você me conhece muito bem, não é Parceira?" Ele se recostou na cadeira e sorriu.

Quando Angela esfregou a perna de Ben, ela murmurou, "Evidentemente, não bem o suficiente."

Bella deu a Ang um olhar que dizia, em termos inequívocos, _'Cale sua fodida boca'._ As sobrancelhas de Bella poderiam ser tão expressivas quanto as Angela se for dada a chance.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir à biblioteca. Você sabe... chegar à frente na redação de Inglês." Bella se levantou e empurrou seu meio comido sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geléia de volta em sua bolsa.

"Vai tão cedo?" Edward pareceu desapontado.

"Sim. Tenho que manter essa Média de Pontos." Bella era realmente capaz de prevenir a corrida dessa sala como uma completa boba—mas apenas por enquanto.

Quando ela chegou ao laboratório, ela decidiu compensar o tempo perdido. Naquela manhã, ela ficou quase todo o tempo para o de Inglês se preocupando com o bilhete, então agora ela iria se curvar e trabalhar em sua pesquisa duplamente difícil e distrair-se enquanto ela estava com isso. Ela não gosta de como o bilhete estava tomando conta de sua vida.

Ela demarcou sua escrivaninha favorita contra a parede de trás da biblioteca e, em seguida, mergulhou nas pilhas para encontrar algum material de referência. Ela amava a biblioteca. Ela adorava o cheiro e a sensação dos livros e ela amava especialmente como ela poderia desaparecer dentro de outros mundos, apenas lendo sobre eles. Os livros eram exatamente sua marca de heroína.

Ela estava em pé no corredor estreito entre duas estantes altas, perdida enquanto lia sobre os sons e visões de Annapolis colonial, quando dois sussurros estridentes lhe chamou a atenção. Ela olhou em volta até que ela descobriu que eles estavam vindo do corredor ao lado dela.

"Eu digo a você, Lauren, ela não tem a menor ideia." Bella reconheceu a queixa de Jéssica Stanley.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Positivo. Não tem a menor ideia. Ela está vagando ao redor da escola hoje completamente enganada." Bella tinha certeza de que Jessica iria rir como se ela não soubesse o quanto soava como um porco.

"Então, esta tarde, ela vai aparecer e...?" A voz de Lauren estava cheio de alegria maliciosa.

"Ela vai parecer uma completa idiota." Mais um pouco do riso de porco.

Bella fechou seu livro, empurrou-o de volta na prateleira e deslizou para fora das pilhas sem atrair qualquer atenção. Ela não podia fazer nenhum trabalho aqui, não agora. Ela tinha que ir. Pegando sua mochila, ela tropeçou no corredor para a sua próxima aula, uma sensação de mal estar no estômago. E se o bilhete em seu armário tinha sido apenas um jogo das duas vadias da Forks High? Ela iria se tornar o alvo involuntário de uma das suas brincadeiras de ódio?

Ela _sabia_ que Edward Cullen nunca estaria interessado nela. Ela sabia disso. Ela sempre soube disso. Então, por que a sensação de que seu coração estava quebrando?

Quando ela passou pela porta de sua próxima aula, ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas de humilhação. Claro que alguém lá em cima a odiava porque ela também tinha essa aula com Edward e coincidentemente, mais uma vez ele passou a ter o assento ao lado dela. Para completar, ele já estava lá.

Engolindo em seco, ela se sentou na cadeira e acenou com a cabeça em sua direção. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o estômago e deixou cair a cabeça para que o seu longo cabelo escondesse o rosto. Ela não podia deixá-lo ver como estava chateada.

Mas não adiantava. "Bella, o que há de errado?"

O nó no seu peito subiu para a garganta e ela lutou para não cair em pedaços.

Mas ela notou que ele a chamou de _"Bella"_ em vez de _"Parceira."_

* * *

__**Sim eu voltei hoje porque vocês são pessoas lindas xD  
**

**E agora o que vocês acham? Hein? Será que é uma armação dessas duas? Quero opiniões!  
**

**170 reviews e volto. Detalhe: não adianta uma pessoa só mandar um monte de reviews com nick diferente, eu sei que é a mesma rsrs  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	7. Capítulo 7

**O Bilhete  
**  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Bella

Bella não poderia suportar isso. O nó do tamanho de uma bola de basquetebol em sua garganta a impedia de falar e até mesmo se ela pudesse falar, ela não sabia o que diria. Tudo que ela sabia era que não podia sentar ao lado de Cullen e manter a calma por isso ela empurrou sua cadeira e correu para fora.

Os alunos estavam começando a sair do refeitório para o início da próxima aula, então ela decidiu ir para o único lugar onde sabia que podia desmoronar em semi-privado, o mesmo lugar que ela tinha ido naquela manhã para ler o bilhete—o banheiro das meninas. Mas assim como ela virou a esquina para entrar, viu a cabeça das duas vadias de Folks High em frente a ela.

Merda. Ela não queria enfrentá-las também. Então, ela se virou e, surpreendentemente, bateu direto no peito de Cullen.

Ele estendeu os braços. "Bella, o que há de errado?"

"Nada." Sua voz soava como coaxar de um sapo.

Cullen bufou e revirou os olhos, mas ele não retirou as mãos. "Sim, certo. Venha aqui comigo." Ele puxou-a para uma sala vazia, fechou a porta, e depois levou-a para frente de modo que estaria fora da visão da janela da porta.

"Agora o que aconteceu?" Ele encostou-se a mesa da professora para que pudessem ficar no nível dos olhos. Ele ainda estava segurando seus braços. A bola de basquete estava de volta em sua garganta e ela não podia falar. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, abaixou o queixo, e apertou os olhos bem fechados tentando não chorar na frente dele.

"Oh, Bella." Sua voz era um sussurro quando ele a puxou para perto e passou os braços em torno dela. Ela ficou surpresa com o quão bom seus braços se sentiam e o quão bom era caber em seu ombro. Ela não ficou tão surpresa quando explodiu em lágrimas. Foi tudo mais do que ela poderia tomar.

Ele segurou-a enquanto ela chorava, não dizendo nada apenas esfregando suas costas e fazendo barulhos suaves. Levou alguns minutos até que percebeu que ela estava chorando-soluçando no Cullen, que pode não ter sido o _E_, mas ela estava começando a perceber que ele era seu _E_. Ele provavelmente sempre tinha sido, mas ela se recusou a permitir-se considerá-lo antes de hoje. Ela sabia, porém, que era pouco provável que ela fosse a sua _B_.

Exceto... lá estava ela, em seus braços, braços que pareciam perfeitos para ela, mas chorando grandes lágrimas, sujando toda a sua camisa. Esta era definitivamente a coisa mais legal e a mais chata que ela tinha experimentado. Não admira que ela estava confusa hoje. Ela realmente precisava parar de chorar.

Com um pequeno soluço, ela foi capaz de se afastar para trás e disse: "Eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter chorado em cima de você assim."

Ele deu a volta indo na mesa da professora e encontrou uma caixa de lenços de papel. Segurando-o para ela, ele sorriu. "Eu não me importo. Mas por que você está chorando?"

Tomando os lenços, ela limpou os olhos e assoou o nariz tão delicadamente quanto podia enquanto ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu só ouvi algo na biblioteca." Ela esperava poder sair disso como se não tivesse importância.

"O que você ouviu?"

Ela encolheu os ombros novamente e balançou a cabeça. "Isso provavelmente não era nada."

"Isso não foi 'nada' se te fez chorar." Cullen tinha uma específica expressão dura em seu rosto, que lhe disse que era melhor falar à verdade ela querendo ou não. "Você não é um bebê chorão. Vamos, me diga."

"Você está atrasado para a aula."

"_Nós estamos_ atrasados para a aula, mas a Sra. Clapp sabe onde estamos. Quando você saiu da sala, ela estava entrando. Expliquei que não estava se sentindo bem e que eu iria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Ela me disse para tomarmos o tempo que fosse necessário."

"Oh, isso é bom." Bella olhou para a sua camisa e viu que ela tinha deixado a sua marca lá e tentou outra diversão. "Eu baguncei a sua camisa."

Ele olhou para baixo e disse: "Não se preocupe. Olhe." Ele abotoou a camisa que ele usava sobre essa e as manchas de umidade não podiam ser vistas. "Bom como sempre. Agora, Bella, me diga o que você ouviu." Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu um olhar firme para ela.

Suspirando, ela percebeu que precisava contar-lhe algo. Ela não queria que ele soubesse que ela achava que ele foi quem deixou o bilhete falso em seu armário por isso tudo o que ela disse foi: "Eu ouvi Jessica e Lauren falando sobre cercar alguém e eu pensei que elas estavam falando de mim."

"Jessica e Lauren? Você não deve dar nenhuma atenção a esses idiotas. Elas estão cheias de merda na maioria das vezes."

"Eu sei. Você está certo. Deixe-me ir para o banheiro e lavar o rosto. Eu estou pronta para voltar para a aula."

"Certo." Ele parecia relutante em deixá-la ir naquele momento, mas como ela estava a meio caminho para fora da sala, ele a seguiu. Parado na entrada do banheiro, ele disse, "Eu vou esperar por você aqui."

"Você não tem que esperar, Edward."

Ele abriu um largo sorriso, por algum motivo e disse: "Eu sei que não tenho. Eu _quero_."

Sorrindo descendo seu olhos, ele acrescentou, "Eu vou sempre estar atrás de você, Bella."

* * *

**Estou ouvindo um coro de 'awwwn' okay rsrs**

**Um dos melhores capítulos dessa fic! Mas o melhor pra mim é o próximo *-* **

**Querem ele? 200 reviews e eu volto com o 8!  
**

**Fico muito feliz em ver que uma fic como essa está agradando tanto, porque as fics pequenas assim dificilmente comentam ou param pra ler. Eu li uma fic no estilo dessa que é muito fofa. Se quiserem ler:  
**

**Italiano da Bee: www(.)fanfiction****(.)**net/ s/6853700/1/Italiano  


**É muito amorzinho essa fic *-*  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	8. Capítulo 8

**O Bilhete  
**  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Edward

Edward e Bella compartilharam as aulas pelo resto do dia. Foi apenas a maneira que seu horário havia trabalhado naquele ano. Como de costume, Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella, mas os professores os mantinham tão ocupados que não podiam fazer muito mais do que compartilhar sorrisos ocasionais. Mas isso deu a Bella algum tempo para pensar bem.

Primeiro, ela ainda não sabia quem escreveu o bilhete. Edward poderia ter escrito isso, mas então alguma pessoa aleatória poderia ter escrito _E _também. Jessica ou Lauren poderiam ter escrito isso como uma brincadeira. Ela ainda não sabia.

Ela poderia perguntar a Edward se ele escreveu isso, mas então, ela não queria colocá-lo nessa situação. O relacionamento deles pareceu mudar hoje e ela não queria estragar tudo. Algo sobre esta mudança a fez sentir-se esperançosa e que quem sabe, talvez, apenas talvez Cullen a via mais do que como uma mascote. Talvez ele pudesse vê-la mais do que um colega simpática. Talvez ele pudesse até mesmo vê-la como alguém igual a ele e talvez, quem sabe, possivelmente, esperava que alguém como ele queria sair com ela _mais _do que como uma amiga. Seu coração saltou com o pensamento.

Ela estava, inconscientemente, rabiscando suas notas enquanto professor falava e ficou surpresa ao ouvir Edward engasgar ou suspirar ou algo assim. Ela olhou para ver o que estava acontecendo com ele e ficou surpresa ao vê-lo olhando para o seu caderno com um sorriso alegre no rosto. Ela olhou para suas anotações e ficou horrorizada ao ver que suas reflexões se traduziram no papel. Ela tinha escrito um estilizado EC com um coração desenhado em torno dele.

Se eles entregassem o Oscars por se auto constranger, não haveria competição; Bella ganha com as mãos para baixo. Na verdade, eles tinham que nomear prêmio como ela: A Bellies. Sim.

Mas no momento, ela estava congelada em horror.

Então, sua mente começou a trabalhar muito, assinalando as alternativas. O que ela poderia fazer para salvar qualquer vestígio de seu orgulho?

Ela poderia disfarçar o desenho e fingir que nunca tinha a intenção de rabiscar notas de amor para Cullen, mas não, isso não iria funcionar. O desenho era muito claro. Observe—a única vez que seus rabiscos e habilidades de desenho não se assemelhavam a de uma criança for quando ela estava pensando sobre Edward.

Ela poderia embelezar o desenho e adicionar iniciais de outra pessoa no coração, como se ela estivesse o associando com outra garota. Mas, não. Isso era apenas assustador e, honestamente, não podia suportar o pensamento de Edward e outra pessoa.

Ou ela poderia encobri-lo, fingir que nunca existiu e se contorcer em constrangimento pelo resto de sua vida natural.

Ela optou pela terceira opção. Rapidamente, virou a página em seu caderno, ela começou fingir, contorcendo-se, e ignorando Edward quando ele se sentou ao lado dela, provavelmente em desprezo absoluto sobre sua paixão evidente. Como ela poderia estragar o que tinha sido uma possibilidade muito tentadora apenas só vez? Imaginando.

Enquanto ela ficou lá cozinhando em uma grande panela de desgosto, Edward a cutucou no braço. Ela olhou para ele com o canto do olho e viu que ele havia empurrado mais o seu caderno para ela ver.

Desenhado na margem de suas notas estava um coração e no centro estava escrito "Parceira."

* * *

**SIIIIM, EU SEEEEI, É LINDOOOOOO! Morro muito com esse capítulo lindo foto *awn awn* **

**Vocês lindas comentando bastante para que o capítulo venha.  
**

**Meta de 240 para o capítulo 9 amanhã x)  
**

**Beijossss  
**

**xx  
**


	9. Capítulo 9

**O Bilhete  
**  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Alice

Desde que Bella viu o coração desenhado no papel de Edward, seu próprio coração, o que batia em seu peito, parecia que iria voar para fora de seu corpo. Ela ousou um rápido olhar para ele, ela ainda estava se contorcendo um pouco pela sua mancada—e quando ele a pegou espiando, ele piscou. Ela notou, porém, que suas próprias bochechas estavam tingidas com rosa, assim como as dela estavam. Estaria ele preocupado e envergonhado também?

Quando o sinal tocou terminando naquele dia, ela estava em uma derrota. Seu coração disse a ela que Edward tinha escrito o bilhete, mas sua mente não tinha certeza. Certamente ele lhe daria uma dica, se fosse esse o caso. Mas ele não deu nenhuma dica, simplesmente disse: "Tchau", quando eles seguiram caminhos separados depois da aula.

Sua mente estava fazendo um forte argumento para o bilhete ser um jogo. Ela não tinha tido conhecimento algum sobre outro drama acontecendo na escola naquele dia, principalmente porque ela estava preocupada com a sua própria, mas isso não significava que não tinha. Sempre havia, pelo menos, meia dúzia de dramas em qualquer dia no colégio.

Ela precisava fazer uma parada antes de descer para o estádio, então ela entrou no banheiro e trancou-se em uma das cabines.

"Então, ela ainda não percebeu isso?" Bella reconheceu a voz de Lauren. Ela deve ter vindo para o banheiro também. Bella sabia que onde Lauren fosse, Jess Stanley não estava muito atrás.

"Nope. Ela ainda está completamente alhea". E ai estava Jessica.

"Como ela pode ser tão lenta?"

"Eu não sei. Mas ela vai ficar muito surpresa quando aparecer."

"Os outros estão no refeitório?"

"Sim. Jasper e Maria estão lá até agora de qualquer maneira. Eu mal posso esperar para ver o rosto de Alice quando os ver"

_"Espere um minuto. Elas estão falando de Alice, a irmã de Edward." _Bella percebeu.

Jasper Whitlock e Alice Cullen tinham saído pela maior parte deste ano letivo, mas recentemente tinham se separado quando uma velha amiga de Jasper, Maria Lopez, voltou a Forks High depois que tinha se afastado por um ano. Bella não sabia os detalhes, mas parecia que o rompimento foi em grande parte um problema de comunicação enorme entre Jasper e Alice. Até onde ela podia dizer, Jasper só tinha olhos para Alice e ela sabia que era um fato de que Alice só pensava em Jasper. Era tão bobo que eles eram os únicos que não podiam ver. Se os dois apenas fossem capazes de conversar, poderiam ter tudo isso suavizado. Jesus.

Bella esperou as duas harpias saíremr, então saiu para lavar as mãos e verificar sua aparência no espelho. Ela se sentiu muito melhor sabendo que ela não era alvo da malícia de Lauren e Jessica, mas isso só a deixou mais curiosa sobre quem estava à sua espera no estádio. Poderia ser Edward? Ela se esperava que sim.

Assim que ela estava abrindo a porta para sair, Alice Cullen entrou.

"Oi Bella. Como vai?"

"Ah, tudo bem. E você?"

"Ótima! Vamos ter a primeira reunião do comitê do baile hoje. Eu mal posso esperar para começar!"

Balançando a cabeça enquanto se movia em direção à porta, Bella parou e decidiu que precisava alertar Alice sobre a armadilha que estava à espera dela. Ela não era realmente uma grande amiga da irmã de Edward, mas gostava dela. Alice sempre foi gentil e entusiasmada.

Voltando-se para a garota que estava em pé na frente do espelho ajeitando o cabelo, Bella disse: "Alice, você sabe quem está na comissão do baile desse ano?"

"Claro. Apenas os suspeitos do costume:. Eric Yorkie., Jess Stanely, Lauren Mallory, Angela Webber e eu. Você quer se juntar a nós?" De repente, a voltagem empolgou no corpo de Alice e ela quase brilhava de excitação. "Vamos, Bella, seria divertido e podemos usar a sua ajuda."

"Jesus, obrigada Alice, mas bailes não são a minha coisa em tudo. Eu estava perguntando porque apenas queria que você soubesse antes de ir para a reunião que eu acho que há mais duas pessoas no comitê do que você pensa."

"Quem são?" Alice parecia um pouco com medo, como se ela já devia ter adivinhado.

"Eu ouvi Lauren e Jessica regozijando sobre como Jasper e Maria estavam se juntando a vocês."

O brilho de Alice de repente se esmaeceu e uma onda de dor tomou conta de seu rosto. "Oh, e essas cadelas só queriam me ver contorcer."

"Sinto muito, Alice, as duas são más, mas honestamente, eu tenho um sentimento de que a única razão de Jasper na comissão é para estar perto de você."

Alice riu amargamente. "Então por que é que Maria está nisso também?"

"Ela provavelmente quer estar perto de Jasper, mas esse navio navegou. Ouça Alice, basta conversar com Jasper. Eu acho que ele ainda gosta de você."

"Talvez, mas ele gosta mais de Maria."

"Como você sabe disso?"

Alice encolheu os ombros. "Eles costumavam sair."

"Sim, mas isso foi antes de conhecer você. Eu sei que é de você que ele gosta mais. Converse com ele, por favor? Pelo menos você vai saber de um jeito ou de outro. Eu posso dizer que você sente falta de sair com ele."

Alice suspirou. "Eu sinto. Muito."

"Fale com ele, Alice."

"Eu acho que deveria, caso contrário eu vou me arrepender por nunca saber ao certo."

"Você sabe que iria. Vá pegá-lo agora."

Uma centelha de determinação acendeu nos olhos de Alice. "Ok, eu vou. Eu só preciso ser corajosa."

"Isso ai garota. Boa sorte."

As duas meninas saíram do banheiro juntas e se separaram na entrada da escola. Bella estava feliz por ter ajudado Alice, mas agora era hora de ajudar a si mesma. No meio da conversa que tivera com a irmã de Edward, ela percebeu que devia ter a mesma conversa. Aparentemente, a ironia estava bem e viva em Forks High School. Bella sabia que ela precisava conversar com Edward também.

Mas primeiro ela precisava ver quem estava esperando por ela no estádio.

Felizmente, ela estaria matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

* * *

** Jéssica e Lauren não estavam falando da Bella, entãoooooooo como será esse encontro no estádio?**

**Vamos saber no último capítulo de O Bilhete!  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e comentem bastante yay  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

**O Bilhete  
**  
**Sinopse:** O bilhete que Bella encontrou em seu armário levantou mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Lady Gwynedd**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Edward e Bella

Embora o atrasado vento de outono proporcionou um frio no ar, o sol estava brilhando, um deleite raro para os habitantes da Península Olímpica. As árvores penduravam poucas folhas por já terem perdido muitas e Forks em Washington estava se preparando para mais um inverno úmido. Isso não era incomum, Forks também não tinha primavera, verões e outono, mas os invernos eram uma espécie de frio úmido e Bella não gostava de frio com coisas molhadas. Ela estremeceu espasmodicamente, piscou e deu de ombros, enquanto ela pensava sobre isso.

Segurando as alças de sua mochila uma vez que pairava sobre seus ombros, Bella lentamente fez seu caminho pela calçada que levava ao estádio de futebol. Quando mais perto ficava, mais lento ia. Talvez ela devesse ter chamado Angela para vir com ela?

Mas não, Angela estava na reunião do Baile com o resto da comissão. Ela esperava que tudo estivesse indo bem para Alice lá com Jasper como ela esperava que iria bem com ela e _E_. Isso bateu-a apenas depois, Eric Yorkie estaria na reunião do baile também, por isso o eliminou da lista de _E_. Além disso, ela tinha visto Rosalie e Emmett saindo, a caminho de casa apenas alguns segundos atrás, então ele foi riscado fora da lista, bem mesmo que ela nunca tinha dado a ele muito mais de um pensamento, em primeiro lugar.

_E_ tinha de ser Edward Cullen. Oh, como ela esperava que fosse Edward. Mas o que ela faria se a pessoa que a esperava não fosse dele? Suspirando, ela repreendeu a si mesma. Se não fosse Edward, ela fazia uma cara feliz e 'sairia', se fosse convidada pela pessoa do _E_. Pelo menos o principal do quebra-cabeças de hoje seria resolvido.

O portão gritou em protesto quando ela empurrou e passou pela bilheteria. O pequeno prédio estava protegendo o seu ponto de vista das arquibancadas e ela sabia que estava a segundos de distância de saber a resposta para o mistério do _E_. Seus passos desaceleraram reduzindo-se a uma parada. Depois que ela virasse a esquina tudo seria revelado e ela precisava reunir sua coragem primeiro.

_"Vamos, Bella. É só para 'sair' Não é uma pedido de casamento ou para fazer tatuagens. Você fez inteiramente um negócio muito grande sobre isso hoje. Apenas vá em frente e acabe com isso."_

Determinadamente, ela começou a avançar novamente, mas olhou para o chão na frente dela, não ousando fazer a varredura das arquibancadas. Quando chegou às escadas da arquibancada, ela agarrou o corrimão e subiu os quatro degraus que levavam à plataforma inferior. Só quando ela chegou ao topo, procurou o misterioso _E_.

E lá, em pé não mais do que a quatro pés em frente a ela, estava _Edward Cullen_.

"Oi, Bella."

"Você escreveu o bilhete?"

Ele pareceu confuso. "Sim. Você não sabia? Você não disse nada por isso não tinha certeza de que ia vir."

"Eu não sabia. Você assinou _E_ e eu não tinha certeza de que _E_ era."

"Então há uma fila de pessoas com _E_ tentando levá-la para sair?"

"Bem, não, é só que eu nunca esperava que você ia querer sair comigo."

Edward sorriu. "Eu queria a muito tempo, Bella."

"Por que você não me contou?"

Ele se mexeu um pouco e olhou para o campo, e depois voltou para ela. "Você me intimida. Eu estava com medo que você rir."

"_Eu_ intimido _você_? Você pensou que _eu_ iria rir? Mas por quê?"

"Porque você é tão inteligente e bonita e eu tinha certeza de que você não estava interessada em gastar mais tempo comigo do que já tinha que fazer."

Bella deu um passo ou dois mais perto dele, tão perto que ela podia sentir o calor do seu corpo. "Você ficaria surpreso ao saber que eu me senti da mesma maneira sobre você? Eu pensei que você sempre me via mais como uma irmã irritante, nada mais."

Ele bufou. "A irmã irritante que eu tenho é suficiente para mim. Não, eu sempre pensei em você como alguém que eu gostaria de conhecer melhor." Ele chegou mais perto ainda e estendeu a mão para pegar a mão dela.

Eles estavam juntos no sol brilhante da tarde, sorrindo um para o outro em admiração, sem acreditar muito como funcionava, os dois corações cheios de felicidade, ao mesmo tempo atordoados com as possibilidades.

O olhar de Edward deslizou sobre o cabelo de Bella, seu rosto, seus olhos, em seguida, parou em seus lábios entreabertos. "Eu só quero tentar uma coisa..."

Ele se aproximou, os olhos focados em seus lábios até que eles estavam tão perto, que não poderia vê-los mais. Os olhos de Bella vibraram fechados e de repente seu mundo foi definido apenas por Edward Cullen. Seus braços estavam ao seu redor, seu puro perfume de garoto encheu o seu nariz, seu batimento cardíaco martelava enchendo seus ouvidos, e depois seus lábios estavam suaves sobre os dela e não havia nenhuma palavra mais.

Este era o beijo que ela se lembraria meses mais tarde, enquanto observava o alfinete em seu corpete antes de ir ao Baile que Alice havia planejado com seu Jasper. Ela lembraria quando o viu ir para uma faculdade diferente do dela no outono e seu coração iria quebrar. Ela lembraria quando chegou em casa no Natal e ela ainda podia ver o amor em seus olhos. Ela lembraria quando após sua formatura da faculdade ele ficou de joelhos e pediu a ela para ser sua para sempre. Ela lembraria quando o viu esperando por ela no final do corredor da igreja enquanto se agarrava ao braço de Charlie. Ela lembraria quando o viu segurando seu primeiro filho pela primeira vez. Ela lembraria cada vez que ele dizia ela que a amava e toda vez que ela lhe dizia que o amava de volta.

Ela se lembraria para sempre.

•**~FIM~**•

* * *

**Acabou-se o que era doce, quem comeu arregalou-se!**

**Chegamos ao final de O Bilhete, uma fic pequena e fofa que eu fiquei muito feliz por ter agradado tanto, vocês são demais sempre!  
**

**A próxima fic que vou abrir será uma minha, mas só daqui umas semanas, nada de tradução por enquanto.  
**

**Obrigada por todos os comentários  
**

**Beijos e nos encontramos nas outras fics  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
